Hide and Seek
by Tomboy13
Summary: Luthor becomes a free man just as a new government group takes up action against meta humans and members of the Justice League. Slash pairings: BatxFlash
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own JL or JLU**

**Warnings: Slash pairings BatxFlash**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

"…probation…"

Lex Luthor's mind relaxed as the verdict was read, ignoring everything else in the room. He had expected a soft verdict from the saps of Central City and with the greasing of a few corrupt wheels on his own, he was pretty much a free man now. He'd bribe his probation officer and get back to LexCorp, back to what he really wanted to take care of. A smile crossed his lips as he shook his attorney's hand, reminding himself to get the man a generous Christmas bonus. More things were said but Luthor didn't pay any mind, it was time to go home.

Bruce Wayne was up as early as ever was on a weekend. He pushed himself out of bed, careful not disturb his bed mate who was still dead to the world. Bruce smiled softly and reached out to push some of the red head's hair back.

"Mhmf…pizza…" The younger man muttered, rolling away from Bruce's hand to snuggle deeper into the blankets to make up for the loss of body heat. A small knock at the door gave Bruce another reason to smile, Alfred, prompt as ever, was waiting with a small tray of coffee and the morning paper. Bruce opened the door and thanked his old friend, taking the tray and setting it down on his desk. He picked up the coffee cup and the paper and walked himself out to the balcony that was connected to his room to enjoy the garden view and the sunrise. He took a sip of coffee and flipped the paper over, the smile dropping from his handsome face and the grip on the cup becoming dangerously tight.

"…Bruce?" Wally's voice called to him from the door, where he was leaning, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He took in the look on his lover's face and sighed, "The verdict came back huh?"

Bruce softened his hard gaze and walked back over to Wally, slipping his arm around his slim waist easily.

"It was the best they could do without you actually testifying."

"I know. Really, Bruce, it's okay. I'm okay." Wally gave him a smile before stealing a sip out of his cup, "Yuck! I always forget you take it black."

Bruce chuckled and finished the cup himself, "Hurry up and get ready, we've got duty today."

* * *

The Flash zipped under Shayera as she plummeted down to the ground, feathers flying off one wing as Star Sapphire's beam hit true.

"You okay?" He asked as he looked over her wound.

"Yeah." She growled as she forced herself out of Flash's arms to take flight once more and smacked her mace against Star Sapphire's shield. Flash whistled and zipped towards Cheetah, easily dodging her claws.

"Ooh, cat fight." He grinned cheekily and the former scientist laughed as she tackled him to the ground.

Batman was watching the fight with narrowed eyes and a scowl as he tied up Copperhead, making the bonds extra tight as he had never liked the snake like villain. He looked up as the sound of a roaring vehicle made its way quickly towards the area.

"I thought this place got locked down by the cops?" Flash asked the others as held Cheetah down.

"Cadmus?" Superman asked the others as he narrowed his sights on the slowing vehicle. It was an armored car but he was annoyed because it had been layered with lead, making it impossible for him to see its contents.

"Doubtful. Waller hasn't been making any moves against us since that Brainiac incident." Batman's deep baritone reached the Man of Steel with little effort.

"Then who…?"

The vehicle stopped and out of the inside emerged several well equipped soldiers, their leader a heavily scarred man who had an air of authority that even the Flash had to recognize.

"I am special agent Leo Callaway." He held out a strange badge and looked over the captured villains, "I am here to take custody of these Meta humans."

"Why?" Flash pulled Cheetah back somewhat, confused by the agent's appearance. Callaway snapped his fingers and his men quickly rounded up the villains, one of them shoving Flash away to grab Cheetah roughly.

"HEY!" Flash yelled and instantly the soldiers' weapons were trained on him. "Uh…" Batman moved quickly as did John who put his ring up, showing the soldiers that he was willing to attack if they harmed his friend.

"Excuse me, Agent Callaway but I was under the impression that Cadmus had been disbanded." Lantern said darkly, the power from his ring glowing in warning.

The Agent laughed as his men started forcing their prisoners into the vehicle.

"We're not Cadmus, make no mistake. We're only interested in locking up the metas who cause trouble, not the ones who serve the public."

His words seem to satisfy the others but Batman was still wearing a dark look on his masked face. Callaway nodded towards Superman as Copperhead was loaded up before reentering the vehicle himself and ordering his men to leave.

"…that was weird." As always Flash was the first one to speak as the others gathered around to be teleported back to the WatchTower. Batman, on the other hand, moved away from the group. The others knew where he was going and made no moves to stop him.

"Debriefing's at six." Lantern called as they vanished in a flash of light. Batman stood there for a moment before he pulled out his zip line, created a path and swung off to follow the odd vehicle.

* * *

Flash zipped away as soon as they were teleported, muttering something about a Brawlin' Bots game with Ollie. Green Lantern had walked away to see that Shayera would get to the medical bay to get her wing treated which left Superman to fill in Mr. Terrific on the events that had just transpired.

"Your new friends that grabbed those metas are on the up and up." He said lightly, "It looks as if they're being funded by the government but some of the numbers don't add up..."

"Can you follow the paper trail?"

"Sure but it'll take time." Mr. Terrific answered as his fingers danced around the keyboard.

"Can you also find out where they took them?"

The other man swiveled in his comfortable chair to look at Superman, "Already did." He hit a button and a small hologram appeared. "It's a prison just off the coast of Florida; Cadmus had been working on it to house metas but construction stopped when their funds did. Looks like this group finished and is now using it."

Superman scowled at the idea of Cadmus building a place to house them but he supposed that if this place really was meant to hold Meta humans that the number of breakouts would decrease.

"Find out all the information you can and bring it to the meeting at six." Superman ordered and walked off to go and see how Shayera was doing.

"Roger."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! **


	2. BreakEven

**Sorry for the delay **

**Warnings: Slash Pairings**

**Don't own JL or JLU  
**

* * *

Mr. Terrific walked in on a somewhat chaotic meeting with a slim manila folder. The seven founding members of the Justice League were all stony faced and grim, even Wally, who had been much more withdrawn lately than Mr. Terrific ever remembered him being.

"Well, they're not Cadmus, at least they're not funded by the same political groups that Cadmus was." He announced as he walked up to their meeting table.

"Wha?" Wally looked confused, "Why would another group start another stupid group that ended up bein' a disaster?"

John narrowed his eyes but softened his gaze when he looked over at his young friend to provide an explanation, "Politics. One party failed so another one wants to step in and prove they can do it right, just in time for elections."

"Uh…'kay…"

Superman's attention went back to Mr. Terrific who had been waiting to be addressed once more, "So they're clean?"

"Not entirely." Mr. Terrific opened the file to reveal a set of numbers and names, "These are lists of accounts that I can't find owners to that have been steadily funding this new group for a few months now. This is probably why the paper trail didn't add up."

"Hey what's this group called by the way?" Wally interjected as Shayera reached over to pull the file closer to read.

"Nexus. Their leader is Agent Leonardo Callaway; he is a decorated officer and served on the front lines in too many wars to count. He's black ops, special forces, you know, the works and not someone to be messed with even with powers."

"Nexus? Man, all these names sound like cell phones." Wally muttered, grateful to see even Superman cracking a smile at that one.

"Do we know the conditions of the meta humans they take there?"

Mr. Terrific was about to answer Diana's question when John scoffed, "What does it matter? It's a _prison._ It's like Callaway said, they're locking up the bad guys and if they can keep them locked up without them escaping every other week than more power to them."

Wally looked down and put his elbows on the table, he wanted to go on patrol or just take a run before this got out of hand. Batman must have noticed the other man's demeanor before he brought the meeting back on track.

"At this point there's little we can do if they're legitimately backed and funded by the government. Terrific, keep an eye on things and continue to dig. If there is no other new business then this meeting is over."

The others nodded and began to leave the room until only Wally and Bruce remained.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked as he pushed himself from the chair.

"…yeah. I'm going to go for a run. I'll see you tonight."

Bruce nodded and watched as Wally rushed out of the room.

* * *

Agent Callaway walked down the pristine and crisp halls of his newly finished prison. It was better than Arkham could ever be, with top of the line security and fail safes for even the most dangerous of captives.

"Agent Callaway!" A young soldier rushed up, pushing his black face plate up so he could make eye contract. "This just came in from Washington!"  
Callaway smiled on the inside at the young man, it was soldiers like him that would be the future of the Nexus program and he was happy to see enthusiasm.

"Alright, let me see it." Callaway held out a hand and the soldier placed the paper into it before saluting and waiting for another order. Callaway's eyes scanned the paper easily before he paused.

"…interesting…"

"Sir?"

Callaway showed the soldier the paper, "This is the new list of targets that we need to begin search for, I'm sure you recognize a few of these names…"

The soldier took the paper and scanned it quickly as well, "The Joker, of course…Shade…Grundy…The Trickster…yes sir I know these names but this last one…Wally West? Never heard of him, sir."

Callaway nodded as he took the paper back, "He's to be arrested and brought here on sight, and apparently information will be only need to know with that one…" Callaway trailed off as he noticed the look on the soldier's face. "Speak your mind, son."

"I've seen him before, sir. That Wally West…I'm trying to remember where…"

Callaway chuckled and waved him off, "Go and take a break, if it comes to you then you can search me out."

"Yes sir!"

The soldier saluted and rushed off to go back to the break area to grab a cup of coffee before the next rotation went out. The funding Nexus received provided a very nice break area for the soldiers and the coffee they got was some of the best the young soldier ever had. When his brew was ready he poured himself a cup and walked over to one of the cushy chairs that were also a nice perk. He took a sip of the drink and leaned back, noticing a stack of magazines that he had been flicking through earlier in his shift. He picked them up once more and resumed where he had left off hours before, continuing to drink as he did so until he stopped and burned his tongue nearly choking on the beverage.

"There!"

He yelled to the empty room as he stared at the picture that started the magazine article.

_Billionaire Bruce Wayne seen with new lover out on the town…_

The soldier read the article a few times over, making sure the name he saw was indeed Wally West. He picked up the magazine in earnest and rushed out of the room to show Agent Callaway that he probably deserved a promotion for finding Nexus's next target.

* * *

**Well that can't be good, right? **


	3. A walk in the park

**Don't own JL**

**Sorry for the delay!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

There were times that the Flash needed to run as Wally West. He liked the idea of putting on his old jogging outfit, stretching and blasting some music from his iPod as he moved from one end of the city to the other. The night air was particularly cool and Wally breathed it in deeply. He waved to his neighbors that he saw and reminded himself to talk Bruce into a jog through Central City's open expanse and beautiful parks. It was definitely a better place to jog than Gotham, where a mugger was probably waiting around every corner for someone who went alone in the night.

Wally continued his jog, citing the many differences between the cities and going over scenarios in his head in which he could get Bruce to actually go jogging in public. He was lost enough in thought that when an unmarked car pulled across a lane just to take a spot ahead of his jogging path, he did not pay it too much attention.

He did, however, notice when two men got out of the vehicle with odd guns trained on him.

"Woah, fellas. If this is about me jay walking a few blocks back, I'll pay the fine." Wally's hands were slowly rising above his head as he studied the two men. They wore uniforms with an odd sigil on them which he couldn't place at the moment.

"Wallace West?"

"…yes?" Wally felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up and he whirled on his feet suddenly, finding himself face to face with Leo Callaway.

"Agent Callaway!"

"Oh? Have we met, Mr. West?"

Wally hated having a secret identity sometimes, "I saw you on the news this morning."

The agent seemed to buy his excuse about knowing his identity and Wally seriously doubted they knew he was the Flash otherwise they would have done something to keep him from running off already.

"I've seen you in the news as well, Mr. West." Callaway held up one of the trashy magazines that always had to know who Bruce was sleeping with and debating on how long the playboy was going to keep his new ginger around.

"…I didn't take you for a teenaged girl, Agent Callaway." The words flew from Wally's mouth before he could stop them.

The built agent laughed loudly at Wally's comment, "You're clever, West. I like that. Arrest him."

Wally managed to dodge the first agent who rushed him but without making a show of his super speed, he eventually was grabbed up by the other.

"What!" He struggled as the same strange cuffs were placed on his wrists that had been placed on Cheetah. He suddenly felt weaker but wisely chose to not voice the change to his captors, "I want to see the warrant!"

"Boys. Take this meta human to his new accommodations. Don't worry, West. I'm sure your boyfriend won't take too long to find a replacement for you."

Wally's green eyes went wide as Callaway called him a meta human but no one had yet mentioned the Flash or the League so he decided to play with one more angle.

"I'm not a meta human!"

Callaway looked over at him in surprise. His experience with meta humans had been mostly with the class A criminals who flaunted their powers in everyone's faces. He still hadn't met one who would deny who he was, even while being arrested.

"Sorry, kid. Your name's on my list so I'm bringing you in. We can work out the details later."

Wally was still struggling as the men dragged him into the unmarked car, "Are my tax dollars paying for this!"

Callaway grinned again as the door shut, effectively cutting off Wally's rant.

* * *

Gotham was quieter than it usually was on Batman's patrols and he decided that the arrival of the much more aggressive Nexus was to blame. Still, he couldn't complain if it meant that the Joker and other rogues were keeping their heads down for a day or two. Once his normal sweep was complete, he decided to head back to the Cave to gather some more information on Nexus and to meet with Wally for a late night snack.

He arrived back at the Cave an hour after he had set his mind to returning, having stopped a break in of a deli on his way. Alfred was there to greet him with some coffee and a few biscuits he had baked.

"Wally hasn't eaten all of this yet?" Bruce commented as he took a bite of the food.

"Master Wallace has yet to grace us with his presence, sir."

A scowl crept over Bruce's face as he glanced at the clock. He nodded at Alfred and decided to see if Wally had been called up for some League business. He had come to expect that the speedster would spend the nights in his manor instead of his own home. Wally had admitted to him that he didn't like the idea of being in his apartment alone at night, not after the incident with Luthor.

Bruce shook his head as he took his seat in front of his computer. He began to type in his pass codes to bring up the Leagues records and started to scan them quickly. Nothing mentioned the Flash and records showed that Wally hadn't even been to the Watch Tower since their meeting. He decided on giving Wally a little more time before he tried anything else and dove himself back into his work on Nexus.

* * *

"I want my phone call."

Wally had been talking nonstop the entire drive and he knew he was beginning to irk his captors.

"Seriously guys, I've watched like…five episodes of Law and Order. I get a phone call."

"You'll get more than that if you don't shut it." One of the guards, who was less amused than his counterpart growled out.

"C'mon please guys, I just have to tell my brother that I can't pick up his kids from school tomorrow. I won't say anything else."

"Look, kid, if we give you your phone call will you shut up?"

Wally grinned easily, "Scout's honor."

The second guard held up a cell phone and asked Wally for the number, which he happily supplied. The guard listened for a ring before tucking the phone under Wally's chin for him.

"You're a pal." Wally said as he waited and prayed that Bruce actually answered his cell phone.

"This is Bruce Wayne-."

Wally tried not to let his face fall when Bruce's cell went to his voicemail.

"Hey, man. It's me. Look I'm not going to be able to pick up Babs and Dick from school tomorrow." Wally kept his eyes on the guard that was watching him closely, "I know, I know. I'm having a little trouble with my cell phone company and I need to get it straightened out. Uh huh, yep, I'm a deadbeat with no idea of where I'm going in life so see you later bro!"

He dropped the phone from his ear and sat on it to end the call, forcing the guard to reach over and grab it from under him.

"Who the hell names their kids Dick and Babs in this day and age?"

Wally smiled widely at him, "Who indeed?"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay on well...all of my stories. But c'est la vie! **

**Read n' Review!  
**


	4. Process

**Don't own JL**

**Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Bruce was typing a new file up on Nexus when Alfred approached with his cell phone in his hand.

"Master Bruce, your mobile has a missed call and voicemail."

Bruce frowned faintly as he took the phone from Alfred and checked the number. It wasn't one that he recognized from his company or any of social circles. Curious now, he entered it into his computer as he pressed the voicemail button to listen to the message.

He narrowed his eyes when Wally's voice came through, explaining how he couldn't pick up his kids from school.

It was clearly a message meant to give Bruce information while not giving anything away to those who were holding him.

_Trouble with a cell phone company?_

Bruce stood up quickly and Alfred glanced over, looking concerned, "Master Bruce?"

"Nexus has Wally."

"Nexus managed to capture the Flash?" Alfred tried to clarify, he knew that Nexus was seeking meta humans but with all of Wally's speed, he couldn't imagine the young speedster being taken so quietly.

Bruce was already rushing by him, pulling his cowl back over his face as he did so,

"No. I mean they arrested Wally West."

* * *

Wally was dragged to his feet and hauled up under his armpits as he was removed from an air transport he couldn't remember getting on. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by the large walls of the Nexus' facility. The guards on either side of him walked him into the main building in the middle of the area. He was still feeling sluggish and a little peeved at the tranq they had injected him with to get him on the plane but that didn't keep him from trying to take in as many details as possible.

Key cards and codes were entered and the large door opened slowly, revealing a large room with a litter of hallways going in all directions and a large information desk with a bulletin board in the middle.

An older man was standing in the lobby with a clip board and a stern look. There were two guards on either side of him and one of them was holding a black collar.

"Hello Mr. West, I'm Doctor Monroe." The older man motioned to the guard with the collar who approached Wally and the collar was placed on his neck before the cuffs were removed.

Again Wally felt discomfort and weakness hit his body but he hid the look on his face.

"Doc, please, this is a mistake. I'm not a meta human and even if I was, I'm not a criminal!"

The doctor looked unimpressed, "You're on our list and if it is a mistake…which I doubt, you'll be staying here until it is settled."

Another motion from Monroe had the guards pushing Wally towards a small side room, where he was then told to strip.

"Excuse me?" Wally's voice nearly cracked.

"Strip down or a guard will assist you, Mr. West."

Wally clenched his teeth. His body was covered in scars that his accelerated healing couldn't fix and he didn't like the idea of giving them more reason to suspect him with meta human ties.

"This can't be legal."

"We're allowed certain sanctions in regards to dealing with processing meta humans." Monroe reminded Wally, who had had no issue with those sanctions until he ended up on the receiving end of them. A guard took a step forward and Wally took a step back.

"Easy there…"

He pulled off his shirt and pants, kicking his shoes to the side with them as he stood as still as he ever was as Doctor Monroe circled him. The older man was making notes in Wally's file about his identifying scars and tattoos, if any.

"You have quite a few scars…"

"Yeah? Well my old man liked the drink more than he liked me." Wally bit out furiously.

It wasn't exactly a lie since Wally had been on the receiving end of several of his father's tantrums when he was younger but not even his dad on his most rage filled days could make a scar like the ones he sometimes received fighting bad guys.

Wally was then given a red jumpsuit to change into and Monroe pulled one of the guards to the side.

"He's different from the others we have here. Keep him in a cell and away from the general population until I've had a chance to speak with Agent Callaway."

The guard nodded and the two broke apart as Wally finished buttoning up his new outfit.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. West. Now, you'll be assigned a cell which you will stay in the majority of your time here."

"But this is a mistake-"

Monroe's hand shot up to silence him, "Meals are at seven, noon and five, every day and after lunch there is a free time in the yard for anyone not currently under lock down. A guard will see you off now. Your cell number will be 1401."

Monroe left Wally in the room with the two guards, who both exchanged glances at each other. "Can you finish this up, Tyler?"

Tyler grinned and nodded at his partner, "Sure thing." Tyler then moved to put his hand on Wally's shoulder and pushed him towards the back door.

They walked in silence for a good five minutes with Wally glancing out of every window he could find. He knew Bruce would get his message and figure a way for him to get out of this mess, until then…well, he just had to be patient.

He chanced a glance back at Tyler, who was surprisingly texting away on his own cell phone and if Wally had been a killer super villain, he probably would have used the chance to escape, powers or no.

"You're allowed to be on your phone on duty?" Wally asked lightly, sounding more like he was impressed than reprimanding.

Tyler nodded idly, "With those collars keeping your powers in check, I got nothing to worry about."

Wally rolled his eyes as they approached a row of cells, each with a solid metal door with bars at eye level and a slot that could be open from the outside at waist level. They were completely solid besides those two openings and Wally doubted the cells were very big. They began to walk down the row and Wally strained to hear anything from the other cells. Nothing reached his ears and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as they reached the final cell on the block.

"…this isn't 1401…" Wally muttered as Tyler reached over him to pull open the heavy door.

"Sorry, kid. Change of plans."

He shoved Wally in roughly before slamming the door shut behind the red head, who could have easily breezed past him if he had access to his powers. Wally did however manage to get back up to the bars in time to see Tyler pull out his cell again and send one more text.

* * *

**Again, thank you all for being patient with me as I work on this piece! **

**Read and review!  
**


	5. PR Nightmare

**Don't own JL**

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!  
**

* * *

Superman was waiting by the teleporters when Batman arrived via them.

Clark had known Bruce for years and even though there were still things that he didn't quite understand about the Dark Knight, there were things he could see through even without his super vision.

"What's wrong?"

Batman motioned for Superman to follow him and the two walked down one of the hallways to a meeting room.

"Bruce, what's going on?" Clark finally asked again as the door to the meeting room slid closed.

"Nexus arrested Wally."

Clark blinked in surprise, "What?"

In response, Batman pulled up security footage of a darkened Central City street. He watched as Wally was approached by enforcers and forced into a car.

"He even tells them he's not a meta human…I don't understand, Wally has no connections to this lifestyle…they have no cause to arrest him."

Batman pulled off his cowl, revealing the stern face of Bruce Wayne. He studied the footage once more before shutting it off and facing Clark. The Man of Steel reached out and placed a heavy hand onto his friend's shoulder.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to see if you can secure a tour of the facility as a member of the press."

Clark nodded, it wouldn't be a hard stretch to get in touch with Nexus' PR representative, and even Cadmus had had one.

"What will you be doing?"

* * *

Wally was sitting on the cot in his cell with his legs drawn up to his chest. The collar that was inhibiting his powers was powerful and he was strangely grateful for it at the moment. He wouldn't have been able to sit this still in such a tiny room for long with his powers at full strength.

He felt cold, no longer warmed by the constant movement his powers afforded him but at least he wasn't hungry

Yet.

A knock at his cell door had his head snapping up and his eyes narrowing. Who knocked in prison? He slowly got to his feet but kept his distance from the door.

"West?" He recognized Tyler's voice, "Time for some food, you up for it?"

The door opened and Tyler waited for him to approach before following him back down the hall. They joined a main walkway and headed into a completely new direction, deeper into the facility. They joined rows of other inmates and Wally felt himself getting nervous.

"Something wrong?"

"…I have to have breakfast with people like Captain Cold and the Joker? Are you kidding?"

Tyler simply grinned and pushed Wally through the door into the mess hall where Wally came face to face with lines and rows with super criminals. They were all in collars and jumpsuits but even Wally knew how dangerous they still were.

"Get something to eat. I'll pick you up in forty five minutes."

The door shut and Wally had nowhere to go but forward. He ducked his head and started for one of the meal lines, hoping to just get his food and eat in piece. He grabbed a tray and went down the line until his tray was filled with a yellowish goo and a biscuit. He quickly made his way to a corner table and sat down, hunching forward and shoveling food into his mouth.

He was starting to think that he was going to make it through the meal time in peace when a heavy hand dropped down onto his shoulder, causing him to drop his fork.

"Never seen you 'round here before." The voice had a faint accent to it and the hand gripped Wally's shoulder almost painfully. The red head turned slowly and saw Bane looking down at him.

"Oh. I'm new."

If Wally's powers had been working, he would have seen the fist and dodged it before Bane had even started to throw it but without them, Wally's jerky dodge still allowed a hit to be landed. Wally fell across the table, sending food and trays everywhere.

Wally scrambled to his feet as more villains surrounded them. He put himself in a defense stance and braced for whatever attack Bane planned on throwing out next. He was no match physically for Bane, even without his venom to buff off his strength.

Wally was still quicker, however, and he dodged most of Bane's swings with ease as he moved back away from the hulking fight.

"Ah, ah, ah, Red. Never back down from a fight!" He felt Harley Quinn's hands push into his back and force forward towards Bane. The villain was waiting and he wrapped Wally's neck with his large arm and hoisted him off the floor, cutting off Wally's air supply and leaving his feet kicking.

Wally struggled as violently as he could but his vision was going black fast. He found himself hoping the guards would come when an electrical jolt snapped through his body and he went out like a light.

* * *

Clark Kent was waiting outside the Nexus facility with a pleasant look on his face. A young woman in pink approached him from a side gate and waved a hand over.

"Mr. Kent, right? I'm Cecelia O'Connor. Media Liaison for Nexus." She tilted her head a little bit and gave him a smile, "I'll admit, your call surprised me."

They shook hands and started walking back towards the gate, "Surprised you? How so?"

O'Connor entered a personal key code and opened up the gate, "Well, we've already given statements to the media."

Clark smiled easily as he followed her up to the main building, "Most people are curious as to how the meta humans you captured are treated."

O'Connor's next smile did not quite reach her eyes as she led Clark to her office. A sizable room with a window that overlooked the prison yard.

"This is a prison, Mr. Kent. They're being treated humanely but this isn't meant to be a five star hotel."

They began to talk freely about the state of the facility and the tactics used to keep the super powered villains under control. O'Connor had some refreshments sent up and they continued on about other positives about the facility when Clark changed the direction.

"How does your facility determine who gets put in here?"

"Past crimes, threats to public safety…basically we put away those the Justice League catches."

"So you're working with the League?"

"Not officially, no. But we're all striving towards the same goal."

Clark continued to write, nodding as he added, "And what goal is that?"

"The goal that-"

A young officer burst into the room, causing O'Connor to jump and Clark to rise to his feet.

"Ms. O'Connor!" The officer turned as if seeing Clark for the first time and hesitated.

"What is it, Caron?"

"There's an issue in the main hall. Dr. Monroe sent me to get you-"

O'Connor looked as surprised as Clark did that a PR was being asked to go and handle any sort of situation inside the prison, "What's going on?"

"Bruce Wayne is here, ma'am. He says we have his boyfriend."

* * *

**Read n' Review! **


	6. Files

**Don't own JL**

**Thank you all reviewers! **

* * *

When Clark Kent and Cecelia O'Connor reached the main lobby, Bruce Wayne had clearly made his way up the chain of command and many of the other workers left his wake looked upset and sheepish. Clark had to hide his smile because everything about Bruce screamed 'I'm a rich playboy and you took my favorite toy'. He wasn't exactly yelling but his voice carried through the hall.

"And I have witnesses who saw him being taken by your officers!"

Cecelia looked a bit perturbed at the sight, "This…may take a while, Mr. Kent, would you wait for me back at my office?"

Clark nodded and disappeared back down the hall they had walked off, waiting to be out of her line of sight before taking a new route altogether.

Cecelia O'Connor approached Bruce cautiously as he started to slam his hand down on the desk in front of him, still demanding answers.

"Mr. Wayne? Perhaps I could help?"

Wayne spun to face her, "Do you think you could? Because so far I am less than impressed! These imbeciles can't even tell me why he was arrested!"

Cecelia kept the frosty but sweet smile on her face, "Well let's see what we can find out, shall we?"

* * *

Clark made his way swiftly down a hall, looking for a computer he could use. He was getting closer to the cells and he wanted to know exactly where he needed to go to find his missing friend. When he finally found a computer, he sat down at it quickly and plugged in a drive to decrypt the files, watching as the information began to flow in front of him.

He typed in Wally's name, finding his file easily but seeing that a lot of the information wasn't readily available. It was definitely not an easy one to access and even the initial revealed information was very basic. There was nothing there connecting Wally to any meta humans and his status was 'to be held for questioning'. Clark began to download files as he searched for Wally's current location.

Cell 1401

He finished up the files and tucked the drive into his pocket, leaving the office as he had found it.

* * *

Wally was back in his cell when he woke up, feeling pain in his arm and his neck.

"Oh…man…" He felt the cool metal of the wall against his cheek as his green eyes fluttered open, "…life sucks…"

"Come now, Wally, it's not all that bad."

Wally's eyes shot open as he lurched himself so quickly into a sitting position he nearly smacked his forehead against Lex Luthor's.

"The hell Luthor!" Wally shoved him back and scrambled up to his feet, feeling his back hit a wall. He had nowhere to go.

"I heard you got into a scuffle in the cafeteria. I came to make sure you were alright."

Wally scanned him for a collar, which Luthor picked up on quickly, "Oh, come now, Wally. I'm not a meta human."

"Neither am I." Wally sniped back.

Luthor's grin turned almost feral at his words, "We both know that's not quite true, is it?"

Wally ignored his crack, figuring that Luthor would be waiting for some sort of admission, "Why—_how_ are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be allowed in a building I helped to build?" Luthor started, leaning casually against the cell door, "I thought you were more than eye candy, Wally."

Wally felt something cold sink into his stomach, "You're the reason I'm in here, aren't you?"

"Got it in one."

"Is this because I stopped returning your calls?" Wally quipped, feeling disgusted at the whole idea of still being in the same room as Luthor, who had started laughing at Wally's remark.

"It's because I know what you are and that makes you all the more _fascinating _to me."

* * *

Clark avoided most of the guard patrols easily with most of their focus in the cell area, the yard, and now a few responding to the lobby—just in case. When he finally found the hall leading to the block Wally had supposedly placed in, he used the key card hacker Bruce had given him earlier. He swiped the card and waited for the program to gain him access into the set of cells. When the door slid open he stepped through it, seeing the row of closed cells in front of him.

He passed by Captain Cold, who was angrily playing solitaire on his bed, on his way to cell 1401.

"Wally?" Clark muttered, looking in but finding it empty.

"There's nobody else in this block…" Cold's voice carried over to him.

Clark turned and walked back over the next cell, "Has there ever been?"

"They had Boomerang in here for a bit but he got on the wrong end of Harley Quinn and is up in medical until the burns heal."

Clark frowned as Cold continued his rant about the prison and his lack of company inside the cell block. He turned to leave, prompting Cold to stand up and press himself closer to the door, "You're not supposed to be in here, are you?"

Clark pointedly ignored him and quickly left the block, texting his findings to Bruce.

* * *

"I want to see him."

"As I explained before, Mr. Wayne, that is impossible."

Bruce made a show of clenching his teeth in anger, "Yes, because of the meta human holding policy but as _I've _explained, he is not a meta human."

Cecelia felt them beginning the same dance all over again, "I'm afraid your word is not enough."

"Then what do I do to prove it?"

"You do nothing." Leo Callaway's voice cut in smoothly as he approached the two, looking clearly annoyed that the situation had gone on long enough, "Your money may get your many things, Mr. Wayne, but it will not get you around our rules and the law."

Bruce narrowed his eyes as Callaway continued and a text went off in his pocket, "You have taken up enough of our time. Leave now or I will be forced to take other action."

Bruce was used to reading people, understanding their motivations and ideals, and with one glance he could tell that Callaway would not be intimidated by his money or status.

"Fine but I will be in contact with my lawyers."

Callaway nodded as the billionaire turned on his finely crafted heels and stormed out of the facility, leaving behind several disgruntled workers in his wake.

Callaway shot a severe glance at Cecelia, "You're not really earning your pay, are you?"

She rustled up, looking a mix of apologetic and upset at being reprimanded by someone who was not her direct supervisor, "I wouldn't have to worry about things like this if you weren't scooping up everyone that—"

She took a step back at the look that Callaway settled on her.

"I have things to finish." She finally spat out, walking away back towards her office.

* * *

**Things are not as squeaky clean as we thought...well I doubt anyone thought that haha**

**Read n' Review **


	7. Reveal

**Don't own JL**

**Very sorry for the delay everyone! Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

O'Connor found Clark sitting quietly at the desk, her sharp eyes noting that he was jotting down notes from their earlier interview.

"Problem all settled?" He asked politely, flipping his notebook to a new page.

"Quite." She responded crisply, settling herself down with a quiet sigh. "I'm afraid we will have to cut the interview short."

Clark nodded, "Of course. Just one last question, Ms. O'Connor…"

She glanced up at him, eyeing him with her patented frosty glare, "Alright."

"Why was Bruce Wayne talking about an unlawful arrest?"

She folded her hands neatly over themselves, tapping her fingers against the wood in a simply pattern, letting the sound fill the silence.

"Mr. Wayne is unfortunately mistaken. He believes that his money and status gives him and his…ilk some sort of _right_ to be above the law. Laws are meant to be universally applied and no one gets to abuse that sort of power."

* * *

Luthor held Wally's chin roughly in his hand, forcing Wally to turn his head to the left and then to the right, his dark eyes scanning over the redhead for something only Luthor knew to look for.

"There are some meta humans whose powers are so obvious, you know? With the mutations or something equally disfiguring…but you- you look _normal._"

Wally pulled his chin out of Luthor's grip, shooting a look of pure venom, "I am normal."

Luthor smirked, reaching out again to stroke Wally's cheek, causing the other man to slap his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"I remember when you would beg for my touch—" Luthor was suddenly forced to take a step back when Wally's fist shot out at his face. Luthor slipped his hand into his pocket and brought out a slim remote, still moving another step back as Wally threw another punch. Luthor pushed down on a button and Wally stopped short, letting out a scream as an electoral jolt moved from the collar and through his body, sending him sprawling back.

"I assume either all or part of your power is healing and speed," Luthor stated calmly as he watched Wally struggle to catch his breath, "I don't know how you're managing without it."

"…go to hell." Wally wheezed out, forcing himself up as best he could. Luthor stepped forward and dropped his foot onto Wally's back, keeping him back down.

"Now, we have a few things to discuss."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Wally gritted out.

"I know you're a meta human, Wally. That goes without saying, so now I'm just interested in finding out which one."

Wally strained his neck to look up at Luthor, who was staring down at him with a grin, the black remote shining in his hands.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Bruce headed back up to the WatchTower. He had just gotten off the phone with his lawyers and had asked that they place every possible pressure onto Callaway, hoping to find a crack in the man' defenses. He needed to keep up the appearance that Bruce Wayne was going to do whatever it took and he was willing to let his lawyers pad their checking accounts for their effort. He wanted Wally back but he knew that Wally's secret identity was on the line. If the Justice League approached saying that one of their members had been taken, it wouldn't take long for someone to piece the information together and figure out that Wally was the Flash.

Clark arrived fifteen minutes later, nodding at Bruce as he entered the conference room.

"How did it go with the media liaison?" Bruce asked as Clark sat down heavily in front of him.

"She didn't give up anything, basically called you a spoiled brat as well…" He held up a hand before Bruce could start talking, "I did find Wally's information through when she went to talk with you. He's in cell 1401 under suspicions of meta human connections."

"Nexus is going to stonewall my lawyers for months," Bruce ground out, "We can't go through legal channels for this."

"Batman and Superman can't be seen breaking into a federally funded prison either. We'd be asking for another Cadmus paranoia-fueled investigation."

"No, they can't…unless we can connect them to something illegal. Help Mr. Terrific finish his investigation, one of those anonymous sources has to be dirty."

Clark nodded in agreement as Bruce got back to his feet, "Wait, what will you be doing?"

"One way or the other, I'm going to check on Wally."

* * *

Wally had never had to think so fast in his life. The questions that Luthor was throwing at him came either before or after a shock, making it impossible for his body to predict what would happen next. He knew Luthor was just trying to throw him off his game, hoping that would cause a slip up. The pain, Wally knew he could take…he just wasn't sure about anything else.

"Who are you affiliated with?" Luthor asked, "The Justice League, perhaps? They have expanded quite a bit lately."

"N-no…" Wally had to get Luthor off the League track, "They wouldn't t-take me."

"Oh? I didn't realize they had such high standards." Luthor shocked him again, letting it go for another minute. His tone was completely mocking and Wally was slowly getting the feeling that something worse was going to follow.

"You know Wally; this doesn't have to be so hard…in fact, say the word and I'll stop." He kicked Wally onto his back, letting the younger man breathe for a few moments.

"Really? It's that easy? Well…tell ya what Luthor—go to hell."

"Wally, you're completely at my mercy. No one knows you're here and I could do whatever I want…"

Luthor let the threat hang in the air as his words washed over the red head.

"I'll say it again. Go. To. Hell."

Luthor suddenly let out a deep laugh that sounded hollow and managed to send a chill up Wally's spine.

"You're so brave Wally…unbreakable really. That's because you think you're protected by your so called secret identity or even by Bruce but that's not the case. Bruce can't help you here and I already know who you are…"

Wally wheezed out a shaky breath, just wishing he could close his eyes for a moment to just let everything come to a halt, "Congrats….you figured out I'm Wally West."

"I think I know more than that, _Flash."_

* * *

**Again, very sorry for the delay. Please read n' review! Thank you to everyone who has been standing by!**


	8. Breakout

**Don't JL**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wally stared up at Luthor with a careful mix of surprise and disbelief. He knew Luthor was watching him for any sign of confirmation of his statement and Wally was afraid he was accidentally going to give it to him. He could see himself laughing at Luthor's accusations or just flat out denying them but he suddenly decided that making Luthor question himself would be the best way to go.

"So, you think that I'm the fastest man on the planet?" Wally made sure to keep a light tone in his voice, "Better yet you think that you were able to _catch_ the fastest man alive?"

"I know you're a meta human, Wally." Luthor's voice was still very calm but Wally hoped what he was seeing was his first glimmer of doubt. "The abilities you have shown prove little else."

Wally's mind was racing when it made a dangerous left and he finally spit out, "...fine." He slumped his shoulders and brought a hand up to his head in defeat, "You win. I'm a meta human but I'm not the Flash."

Now Wally could see the mix of disappointment and hope in Luthor's eyes, he knew that Luthor was getting desperate for an answer. He just had to keep Luthor guessing but he already knew that Luthor wasn't going to back off even if he did tell him who he was.

"So, if you're not the Flash then who are you?"

"Isn't obvious?"

Luthor held the slim device out threateningly, "_Who?!" _

Wally closed his eyes and let a small smile crack forward, "I'm the Batman."

* * *

Clark was going over documents and files with Mr. Terrific, who was getting a bit more frustrated as the time went on. "Whoever started this really covered their tracks well." He had been forced to use backhacks and the works to get all this new information.

"There's got to be something in here..." Clark muttered, opening up a new file, "I really don't want to go back to Batman empty..." He trailed off quietly, his eyes scanning the new document thoroughly.

"Superman?"

"I recognize this bank account number."

Mr. Terrific looked understandably doubtful, "You recognize an account number?"

Superman nodded, "Of course. I've seen it many times over the years usually after some gigantic robot tries to kill me."

"You mean..."

"This is one of Lex Luthor's accounts."

* * *

Giving Bruce the news was definitely not the high point to Clark's day. Bruce was furious that Luthor had been able to go behind the many channels that had been set up to watch him and even angrier that no one had bothered to care that Luthor's past was less than stellar.

"Once Mr. Terrific lets the President know about Nexus, he'll have to shut it down for an investigation. Wally should be out soon."

Bruce snarled and it was very rare that anyone ever saw anything beyond cold anger from him, "Luthor has Wally completely defenseless. I'm not leaving him in there a second longer."

Clark knew he had lost this argument even before he fought it. He sighed and looked a bit uneasy about what he was going to suggest, "We'll need disguises."

* * *

Wally screamed as he felt his wrist crack under Luthor's heel. His body was at its limit and Luthor was making sure that Wally knew he didn't care much for his answer. The red head had expected Luthor's rage, even welcomed it over giving the older man any information that he wanted but he doubted his body was going to take much more of the torment.

"You think that this is some kind of game Wally? You think I won't kill you just because we've shared a bed?"

Wally groaned and curled himself up into a ball, hoping Luthor would rant a bit more. Luthor hauled Wally roughly up off of the ground and dropped him hard onto the bed. Wally coughed a bit as his ribs were moved in a way that his ribs did not want to be moved. Wally screwed his eyes shut tight as he felt Luthor run a hand through his hair.

"You know, I brought you here because I wanted to keep you. You were such a good pet, Wally." Luthor's voice softened, "I could still do it, Wally. There's ways to make you a bit more...manageable."

"I already told you, Luthor. Never again." Wally gritted out. It occurred to him that Luthor might be taking on a different tactic then before. Wally clearly wasn't responding to physical threats anymore.

"As if you could stop me." Luthor muttered, slowly pulling at Wally's uniform. His hand slipped in and Wally could feel him on his chest, his hand pushing down hard onto Wally's ribs, making him hiss.

"I enjoyed kicking the crap out of you, Wally, but really...this is how I really enjoy you..."

Wally was forced to arch his back in pain, bringing him closer to Luthor. Whatever the other man had in mind now, Wally was in no position to stop him. His body was completely spent and he found himself wishing that he would just pass out. Maybe this had been Luthor's end game all along. Beat the crap out of him as payback but also so that Wally would be unable to fight back.

Luthor hummed quietly as he slipped more of Wally's uniform off, leaving his upper body completely exposed.

"Luthor...stop..."

Luthor grinned, "Make me."

It was then an explosion could be heard from outside. Luthor stumbled up to his feet as an automated voice began to ring out through the loudspeakers.

"System Alert: Two unidentified suspects in the west courtyard. System locking down. All personnel report to designated locations."

Luthor cursed loudly, "I'll be back." He told Wally before letting himself out of the cell and re locking it behind him.

Wally stared at the door, now feeling his eyes get heavy. He wanted to get up but with the immediate threat of Luthor gone, his body decided to finally let the blackness take him.

* * *

Clark used the last of the flash grenades that Bruce had lent him when the soldiers started to pour outside. Bruce had already taken off, leaving Clark to finish the distraction. Clark activated the cube that Mr. Terrific had given them before they left and suddenly the courtyard was filled with holograms of a large man in a dark suit. The holograms moved like real people but would do no damage to the soldiers if engaged. Clark decided it was time for him to retreat to the next point. He lept the wall easily and with the soldiers' attentions now on a new threat, he was certain nobody had saw him.

Bruce would have the harder job now, navigating a locked down prison without being spotted but Clark was certain he could handle the task.

Bruce had no issue with finding cell 1401 or even any issue with breaking into it but when the cell door opened and Wally wasn't there, he knew his mission was in danger of being a bust. He knew those holograms would buy him maybe thirty minutes of the main force being occupied but once they realized it was a trick, most would be sent back in for their regular duties. He thought about where Luthor would take Wally. Another cell was the most obvious choice as it gave Luthor a room that Wally could not escape but these sections held more than one cell each and other inmate would be a witness that Luthor definitely would not want. Skidding along another corridor, Bruce found an access computer. He linked it quickly with his own software and began to look through the prisons layout. There was a section of cells that wasn't due to hold more prisoners until next month.

With no other leads, Bruce changed his course for the new sector. It was still fairly easy getting around, only once did he have to hang up from some piping to allow guards to pass under him without being noticed.

He hacked his way into the new sector and quickly began checking each cell, it was on his second try that he finally saw Wally.

The red head was still on his back, unconscious and half undressed. Bruce could see the dark purpling of bruises appearing high and low on his exposed half and didn't even want to think about what he couldn't see. Wally's wrist was swollen and probably broken but Bruce's first concern was the collar. The collar wasn't overcomplicated for someone with a computer but he could see how the design was used to keep the prisoners from physically doing anything to the device. It clicked off of Wally's neck after a few moments and Bruce attached it to his belt, wanting it for further study. He pulled Wally close to his chest and lifted him up slowly, not wanting to jostle any injuries. He set a message to Clark to be ready and headed back through the prison.

* * *

Clark had agreed that they could use the WatchTower's teleporters once Wally was secure but without knowing what type of disrupter Nexus' held, they could not use the tech until they were off of the property. Clark was anxiously waiting for Bruce to show up. He picked at the face mask that Bruce had provided for him, all of his features covered except for his eyes. It definitely made him hard to recognize but the material was claustrophobic and Clark had no idea how many of the other heroes used these masks. He perked up when he saw two lights go off in the distance, recognizing Bruce's signal. He moved quickly forward, nearly the same speed as the Flash as he kept both his feet on the ground. Bruce was at a window, nearly three stories up. Clark could see he had broken out the glass and was angling Wally forward. He checked to see that Clark was ready and murmured an apology that Clark would never admit to hearing before letting Wally tumble out of the window to Clark's waiting arms.

He caught the thin red head easily and helped to break his fall, laying him down on the ground to get ready to catch Bruce next. Bruce nodded once before leaping out of the window as well, barely needing any of Superman's help.

Clark signaled for the teleporter and within an instant, all three were gone.

* * *

Wally awoke to a warm and comfortable bed in one of the private rooms in the medbay. He felt a thousand times better even though he was pretty sure he still looked like crap. He went to sit up and found that Bruce was sitting next time, asleep and holding his uninjured hand. Wally smiled and squeezed Bruce's hand, prompting the other man to wake up rather quickly.

"How long was I out?" Wally asked quietly, looking around the room.

"Two days. J'onn thought it would be best to let your body heal while you slept."

"That bad huh?" Wally let out a low whistle, "Well, I feel a lot better." He fidgeted with his bed spread for a moment, still gazing out at the room as if he wanted to look anywhere else but at Bruce.

Bruce got to his feet so that he could gently grab Wally's chin, forcing the younger man to look at him, "Are you alright?"  
Wally blushed furiously under Bruce's stern look, knowing full well the unasked question that was in it.

"I'm fine, Bruce…" Wally leaned into his hand when he moved it from his chin to his cheek, "I knew you'd come for me…it's just…" Wally broke off, moving his head back suddenly.

"What if this happens again? I don't want to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder for Lex Luthor."

Wally sucked in a deep breath, feeling tears prick at his eyes, "Bruce. What do I do?"

Bruce had no answer ready and all he could do was to bring Wally into a tight hug, feeling the other man wrap his arms around him as well. They sat there for some time as Bruce soothed Wally who had buried his head into the older man's chest. As they sat Bruce's mind raced, thinking about the situation and what he could do.

He was grateful Wally could not see the dark look on his face.


End file.
